Silent Snow
by xMisaka
Summary: Meet Misaka Takahashi, Strong and Pretty. She had everything you would want. Here's a preview: It was silent. The rain fell to the ground, turning into puddles. A girl stood in the middle of the rain. Thousands of monsters surrounded her. "Let's dance." The girl said acidly before scarlet red blood was stained everywhere. Want to read more? Click the story! Chapter 3 rewritten!
1. Misaka Takahashi

Silent Snow

POV - Point Of View

Chapter One.

General POV

~Unknown Place~

It was silent. The rain fell to the ground, turning into puddles. A girl stood in the middle of the rain. Thousands of monsters surrounded her. "Let's dance." The girl said acidly before scarlet red blood was stained everywhere.

~Time Skip - 3 Days~ The girl casually walked down the streets of Mangolia. Her light blue cape with a hood trailing behind her her. Her hood pulled all the way down her face. Wearing a light blue Mask that covered her mouth and nose. She also wore an icy blue dress underneath her cape. She also wore light blue boots and gloves and a belt which had a pouch. Everybody stared at her as she trudged by that was before people recognised her. "Hey isn't that Misaka? Aka Queen of the Ice/Snow Fairy/Ice Fairy?" The hushed whispers said. It wasn't long before the news reached everywhere.

~Fairy Tail Guild~

The guild was loud and rowdy, well it was before Max, the Sand Mage, slammed the door open his face showed clear panic. "M-M-MISAKA'S BACK!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Everybody froze for a millisecond before everybody scrambled around the guild. Fixing their habits like, Natsu and Gray immediately stopping their fighting and Ect. Just after they finished the doors flew open. The girl supposedly named Misaka looked around the guild. "This is Fairy Tail.. Right Lucifer?" The girl said as she looked around. A light blue exceed flew out from under her cape. "Yup! See Misa-chan it said Fairy Tail. See!" He said as he flew out the door and pointed at the Fairy Tail sign outside. "Idiot." She said before Lucifer flew back inside before the doors slammed shut. Misaka pulled off her face mask. Which shattered the minute it came off. It showed that she was grinning. It showed her sharp fangs. She waved at Mirajane who was smiling at her. "Yo Mira-Chan!" She said before her hood and cape shattered. Showing her rather short dress, Gloves and boots and her waist-length dark purple hair, and her piercing dark purple eyes. In minutes the guild turned into a party. Lucy was watching Misaka. "Who is she?" Lucy asked Mirajane who was watching Misaka who was chatting to Erza. " She's Misaka Takahashi, Ice dragon Slayer SS-Class Mage. Otherwise known as Snow Fairy, Ice Fairy or Queen of the Ice." She said before bringing what looked like a stack of a thousand pages and dropped it In front of Lucy. The Celestial Mage gaped at the stack. "That's all the information you need to know about her." She said before smiling sweetly. Lucy sighed before she picked up a book before she started reading.

"So Misaka. How many pebbles do you have now?" Erza asked. "Ehh.. I have most of them now. Misaka said before she pulled out a handful of gold and silver pebbles. Misaka was also known as the Pebble Hunter. They are similar to the celestial spirits Lucy uses but these pebbles are elite fighters. Misaka uses them as an occasional person to talk to. But sometimes she uses them when she is needing assistance. Her favourite pebble is the golden one with silver swirls on it. Hana the Healer. "I just got the strongest attack pebble. Kana the Warrior." She said before pulling out another gold stone with a silver sword on it. Before opening the pouch on her belt and putting it back. "So Erza, care to go for a job? For old times sake?" She said casually throwing her pouch before it magnetically stuck to her belt. "Let's ask the rest of the group before she called Natsu, Lucy and Gray over. They had all agreed so the got an S Class mission because there was an S-Class Mage and an SS-Class Mage in their group. The job was to Disband a dark guild. Blood Vulcan. They were planning to set out tomorrow. It was getting dark so they bid each other goodnight.

~Time skip - Tomorow~

The five had met up at the train station. "I'll go get the tickets." Misaka voluntarily said before walking swiftly off with her Cape on and hood pulled once again over her face accompanied by her mask. When Misaka came back she was holding five train tickets because Happy did not count as a person. They all walked on the train heading to the Dark Guild, Blood Vulcan unknown of what was lying ahead of them.

- Hey guys, This is my first story so constructive criticism will be appreciated! ^.^

~xMisaka out!


	2. The Mission

Silent Snow

Chapter Two

General POV

Misaka was chatting with the rest of the team except for Natsu who was passed out for the whole ride. "YES THE GROUND!" Exclaimed Natsu before he jumped off the train. And face planted face first into the ground. Misaka chuckled as Lucy sighed dramatically. "Well Let's go. The client of probably waiting for us." She casually said with her hood and mask still on. By the time when they knocked on the door a shaking man opened the door. "H-Hello.. A-Are you the F-Fairy Tail M-Mages?" He said stuttering. Misaka nodded. "I'm Misaka. This is Erza, Lucy, Gray and Natsu." She said before the man opened the door. They sat on chairs before the man at last managed to stop shaking. "I'm the Mayor of this town and we are currently being attacked by the dark guild Blood Vulcan every night. They start stealing things and then kill some people who refuse to give them things. Now they are starting to kill much more people. Their base is in the west. You will be able to tell which is the guild easily." He said as he brought out a map and pointed out the location. "Then sir. We shall be back shortly." Misaka said before she stood up and walked out the door.

~Timeskip: A few minutes later~

The five stood in front of the towering building. Natsu and Gray cracked their fists evilly. "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled before rushing in. Gray close behind him. All the others followed. Lucy watched as the others fought. Natsu fought like an unpredictable fire. Gray fought like he could freeze time itself. Erza was a wonderful sight. She changed armours as fast as lighting knocking out thousands with a single swipe of the sword. Misaka danced through the spells and swords looking graceful. Every attack made Lucy gasp in awe as thousands fell injured and unconscious. "What have we got here?" Lucy heard somebody whisper in her ear. She froze as she felt somebody hold a knife to her neck. "Don't move or make a sound or I'll cut your head off." The man whispered. "SHUT UP! MAKE ANOTHER MOVE AND THIS PRETTY LADY DIES." The man yelled at the top of his lungs as he brought the knife closer. Cutting Lucy's neck a bit. It wasn't long before Lucy felt a bit of blood trickle down her neck. "Oh shit." Misaka cursed out loud. Misaka stood still for a second before she smirked. "Why would I care about that piece of shit? You can kill her if you like." Misaka said. Smirking before she disappeared leaving snowflakes behind. The man smirked before he froze. The men around him were all unable to move and unconscious. And Misaka was behind him holding a knife of ice. "Boo you're dead." Misaka said smirking making thin cuts on his neck both his arms and legs. The man screamed and fainted. "Pfft. How weak." Misaka said with a smirk as she shattered the knife and created another one. "Surrender and disband the guild and we won't hurt ya." She said casually creating another knife and juggling it. "AHHHHHHH!" The members all ran away and disappeared outside. "Hmph." Misaka said as she casually threw the knife past Gray's ear and into the wall behind him. He visibly shivered. "Let's go get our reward then." She said before walking out with Erza.

~Timeskip - 3 hours~

~At the Guild~

"And then she went 'Pow Pow Pow!' And slammed everybody into the wall and then the fat dude said if we move he will kill Luce. And then she pretended that she hated her and then like teleported or something and then like hit everybody around the pig and then she like pretended to kill him and he went like 'WAHHH' and fainted and then everybody else ran away from her!" Natsu exclaimed as he exaggerated the way Misaka fought and defeated the leader and saved Lucy. Misaka sighed as he retold the story to another person. "Fairy Tail is gonna be the death of me." She muttered as she watched everybody from the second level.

Yo guys! That was a quick upload huh? I was bored so I started typing. xD but I won't be on until the weekends. SCHOOL Dx The teachers always watch me like an eagle because I'm a naughty girl that always plays on my phone so they always confiscate it when I just walk in the class room! Damn it! This chapter was a bit short.. T^T oh and don't forget to vote on the poll!

xMisaka Out!


	3. Miss Fairy Tail Contest!

Silent Snow

General POV

Misaka sighed as she walked through the roads to Fairy Tail. It was the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. Misaka was competing. As she walked into the guild everybody was seated. She walked to the back of the stage as she waited her turn.

The girls were all excited and nervous as they changed. Misaka just shattered her usual clothes and made a dress because her clothes were made of ice but when she wore them they were like normal clothes except for the color.  
"Now for our last contestant! Strongest Mage of Fairy Tail! Misaka Takahashi!"  
Misaka was greeted by claps. Today she had tied her hair into two pigtails. She made snowflakes fall around her and the stage and she did a pose with her head tilted to the side and while making the peace sign and smiling cutely.  
There were many Awww's and Etcetera. The curtains closed as she saw the girls in their costumes. They waited for the curtain to open but everything went black.

Guild POV

The curtains opened but everybody gasped at the view. The girls were turned to stone. They saw Laxus, Evergreen, Bixlow and Freed. Laxus opened his mouth to talk. "These girls are our hostages! In 3 hours they will shatter to pieces unless you beat all of us or Evergreen. See you around the town, gramps." And he disappeared with the rest of the Rajinśhu. "You bastard!" Natsu fumed as everybody charged out  
The door

General POV

Natsu ran for the door before he ran smack into an invisible wall. "What!" He screeched before running into the wall again. Makarov stopped him. "It's a barrier you idiot. The rules say  
- no people over 80 may pass  
- no stone statues may pass.  
Wait are you over 80 Natsu?!" He yelled in shock falling dramatically over his chair.  
"Of course not!" The salmon haired boy retorted rudely. "Gajeel, how about you go and defeat Laxus?" Makarov suggested to the man eating metal in the corner. He grunted as he stood up. "Gi he! I have a bone to pick with him anyways." He said as he walked to the door and slammed into the invisible wall. Makarov sighed and slumped down in his chair. It wasn't ling until they realised a projector showing battles.

Alzack vs Jet vs Droy - Alzack  
Various battles were shown. Makarov frowned as a projector of Laxus appeared. "What are you going to do now gramps? All the main members are either stone or can't get out. " he sniggered as he watched Makarov. "We still have Gray!" He hollered at the projector. While Laxus smirked triumphantly. "Oh really now?" He asked before disappearing and showing the battle board once again. It now showed  
Gray vs Bixlow - Bixlow.  
"Damn!" Natsu exclaimed in frustration as he demolished a table by punching it. "I know! I'll revive Erza and Misaka!" He yelled grabbing Misaka's figure with one arm and making a fire on the other and putting it near her body. In seconds her face cracked. "uh oh..." "WHAT DID YOU DO NATSU!" "Oh SHIT GO GRAB SOME GLUE HAPPY GLUE!"  
"Aye sir!" The stone pieces fell apart. "Natsu.." Misaka growled ferociously. I'll tell you off later. Now the Rajinśhu has a serious death wish." She said darkly as she cracked her knuckles and her usual clothing appeared. "Now it's time to kick ass." She muttered before stopping at the door. "Oh and Levy can you rewrite the Rune- never mind ill do it like this..!" She said before she kicked the invisible wall and it shattered. "Now that's better.." She said as she walked out with trails of ice where she stood before. Natsu shivered before he realised what Misaka did - she broke the barrier. "LETS GO METAL-FACE!" He yelled rushing out with Gajeel hot on his trail.

* * *

Sorry! I rewrote this chapter cus it was so crappy! And it was late cus I am SO BUSY!

forgive me minna-san! -bows

xMisaka out!


	4. The Battle Of Fairy Tail! Part 1

Silent Snow

General POV

The three rushed towards the Cathedral where Laxus was while listening to Warrens Telepathy conver- orders telling the others except for the dragonslayers who he ordered to take down Laxus. Misaka scoffed. "Like that wasn't what we were already doing." She shot back in irritation as she teleported with snowflakes trailing behind her at a fast speed.

(A/N: She technically has ice body and turns her body to ice and makes herself evaporate into water to move or dodge attacks at an unbelievable speed. I'd be an idiot to add a third magic for Misaka. Oh whoops! You don't know her 2nd magic. Haha.)

As they crashed through the cathedral doors with an ear-splitting "CRACK!" As the door snapped of its hinges and into two. They saw a view of Erza. "Good timing. You take care if him and I'll take care if Lightning Palace. The guilds must be idiots to risk their life with body-link magic." She said as she walked out the cathedral. "Laxus, you are so dead." Misaka growled lowly. As her magic increased rapidly. It was intense and earth-shattering. A light blue aura surrounded her. Every step shattered then earth. "Ice dragons Secret art: Ice dragons cyclone!" A blue beam of magic swirled like a cyclone swirled towards Laxus. He countered the cyclone with a roar. "Lightning Dragons Roar!" But the cyclone easily overpowered the roar and smacked Laxus in the chest. He flew into the wall of the cathedral before getting up. The shattering of ice was heard as the magic aura around the room grew even stronger.. They all turned towards the Purple headed Ice Mage. Her cloak had disappeared so had her gloves and her necklace. She had taken of 3 of her 6 limiters. She gave Laxus a death glare as she cracked her knuckles evilly. "Oh you better run my little dragon." She said as she smirked.

Laxus POV

Oh god oh god oh god... I'm so screwed.. She's angry now.. She had six limiters. And THATS HALF of her magic. People say she has 7 phrases.

6 Limiters - She's peaceful.

5 Limiters - She's getting irritated.

4 Limiters - You better get ready to run.

3 Limiters - She's angry! RUUN!

2 Limiters - Prepare to meet your end.

1 Limiter - DUDE! SHE'S INCENSED!

No Limiters - Prepare to be wiped of the face of earth.

But technically by the time she takes one off your dead. "I just got the news Laxus. That your gramps is lying on his deathbed right now. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" She roared in fury. "Whoops?" I said before everything moved in a blur.

~A few minutes before~

Makarov's POV

I was furious at Laxus. I started ranting to Mirajane before I felt my strength slowly leaving me. It wasn't long before I collapsed.

_General POV _

_Makarov collapsed in a heap in front if the guild bar. Mirajane gasped in worry. "Reedus! Go get Porlyusica!" (A/N: That is how you spell her name last time I checked.) Mirajane exclaimed as she helped Makarov into the infirmary._

* * *

Sorry guys. It might be a bit crap cus it's in the middle of the fuckin' night and it's really short. I'm fucking tired and can't think straight. But I HAD to write on the day I promised I would write on s- *sleeping*

Misaka: Oh by the way don't forget to vote on the Poll.

Natsu: These are the current results!

Rogue - 2

Gray - 1

Natsu - 1

Laxus - 1

Sting - 1

Lucy: Don't forget the poll is on Misa-chan's profile!

Gray : Don't forget to vote for me!

All except for Misaka: AND MISA-CHAN DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!

HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT (In Misaka's case.)


	5. Laxus's Fate

Silent Snow

General POV

The three dragon slayers charges simultaneously at Laxus. He was taken aback for the sudden flurry of attacks before he came to his senses. "Thunder Dragons Roar!" He counters them with his roar. All of a sudden Misaka grabbed her pouch from her belt, "I call thee, Kana the Warrior!" She muttered before dropping a stone that had a picture of a sword on it. Before it touched the floor there was a bright golden light that illuminated the while cathedral. When the light simmered down there stood a girl, he had white short shoulder length hair with blue eyes. She was armed with all sorts of swords, some knives and two swords. "Kana at your service ma'am" She said in a monotone voice bowing to Misaka. "Would you help me out? I'm in a slight pinch.. I just need the usual." Misaka muttered before Kana immediately gave her a dagger. It was completely silver and was sparkling. "You are dismissed." Misaka said. Kana bowed and diss appeared and the rock Misaka used to summon Kana appeared back on the floor and it floated back into her pouch. Misaka smirked. "Now THIS feels better." She twirled the dagger around her fingers. "Now let's get you to have a taste of this dagger." She said advancing towards Laxus. Before she disappeared. "Boo." She said from behind Laxus. "Ice Make: Cage." A cage fell on Laxus. And that very same moment Misaka threw the dagger at Laxus. The dagger barely scratched his face. Laxus smirked. "You missed Icy-Chan." "Not so quite." Was the reply he got back before he fell limp to the ground. "To think I thought you'd realise that the dagger was coated in Paralysis." She said as she picked up the dagger and threw it in the air and it disappeared in golden sparkles. She looked back the spiky blonde haired man on the floor and the two tired out dragon slayers. "You guys stay here and watch him just in case the paralysis wears off." She told them before disappearing again. Leaving the two dragon slayers grumbling about their job. "I'll take the 200 lacrimas to the East." Misaka told everybody through Warren's telepathy. As she readied herself despite everybody else's protests. "But Misaka-" "I'm fine I still have three quarters of my magic!" She snapped at Warren and everybody else. They all slowly gave in to her. "Okay.. Now let's get this light show started!" She said as everybody in complete sync attacked their designated Lacrimas and they all exploded at once. Lightning struck them all as cries of pain could be heard through the telepathy. Misaka winced as the heavy load of lightning bore down on her. Giving occasional grunts and shrieks time to time when the lightning got more intense.

Misaka POV

Finally, it finished. I moved back to the cathedral after shattering my singed and burnt clothes and replacing them. I was lucky I made my ice melt proof or i would be right now standing... Nevermind.

General POV

-Timeskip: 1 day-

It was a day after the 'meeting' with Laxus. The Lacrimas were listed as a light show, the civilians didn't have any suspicions at all. Today Laxus was told to come to Makarov's Office. The wizards were curious of Laxus's Fate. At that moment, the door opened and there revealed Laxus. Some bandages here and there. Not roughened up much due to Misaka's quick work of paralysis. "I'm here to see gramps." He said announcing it to everybody making sure nobody would interrupt them. Mirajane led him to Makarov's office. From then on. There was silence. Everybody wanted to hear what Makarov had decided for Laxus. Yet frightened of the consequences if they were caught for eavesdropping. So there everybody stayed, motionless. Waiting for the two to exit the room.

-In the Masters Office-

"Laxus, do you know what a guild is?" Makarov asked softly to his grandson. Yet the blonde haired man stayed quiet. "A guild is built on trust and friends. Not strength." "..." "I hope you realise your terrible mistake Laxus. I regret saying this to my grandson, but it must be done. Laxus Dreyar, S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail. You are now expelled from Fairy Tail."

-Downstairs-

"Laxus Dreyar, S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail. You are now expelled from Fairy Tail." Makarov's voice boomed through the walls. Everybody was silent in shock. They had not expected Laxus to be actually expelled. They were frozen as Laxus limped down the stairs and out the guild.

* * *

Guys~ I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry this must be kinda weird cause I missed all the other arcs before, more specifically,

The Macao Arc

Daybreak Arc

Lullaby Arc

Galuna Island Arc

Phantom Lord Arc

Loke Arc

And

Tower of Heaven Arc

It's just, where the story starts.. And when Misaka comes back.. GOMENASAI! Don't forget to vote in my poll for who I should pair Misaka up with! Here are the current results!

Natsu - 3

Gray - 2

Rogue - 2

Sting - 2

Laxus - 1

Ryuu - 0

Single - 0

By the way. Ryuu is another OC later in the story. He'll come out soon!

Also, on my profile. I need OC's for my story Scarlet Blood (coming soon!) I put the template, rules and types of characters on it! Make sure to PM me your OC!

xMisaka Out!


End file.
